Physical computers (e.g., tablets, phones, game consoles, set top boxes (STBs), digital video recorders (DVRs), BluRay devices, Smart TVs and casters) typically have directly connected peripherals via one or more wired or wireless interfaces to facilitate communications. The different types of communications that can be facilitated include, but are not limited to, those associated with one or more different protocols. For example, communication protocols (e.g., Bluetooth, Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), serial, parallel, universal serial bus (USB), FireWire, Ethernet, Secure Digital Input Output (SDIO)); storage protocols (e.g., enhanced Intelligent Drive Electronics ([E]IDE)/Small Computer System Interface (SCSI)/external serial advanced technology attachment ([E]SATA), secure digital, extended capacity, high capacity (SD[XC|HC])); display protocols (e.g., video[+Audio] video graphics array (VGA), Digital Visual interface (DVI), High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), Wireless Display (WiDi)); and audio protocols (e.g., audio jacks in/out) can be facilitated. In addition, Internet of Things (IoT) protocols for various devices (e.g., appliances, sensors, monitors) can be facilitated. Logical (e.g., virtual/cloud network) machines/computers lack these physical connectors. Some remote clients can bring some interfaces with the client connection; however, the interfaces are typically not persistent past the client connection. Further, peripheral software typically expects peripherals to at least appear be directly connected.
Computer devices such as smart phones that may need direct connection at times cannot be utilized on cloud network computers. This can restrict adoption of cloud network services for consumers.